Many modern electronic systems include multiple power rails for powering the system's constituent components and subsystems. The multiple power rails may be configured to provide component and/or subsystem isolation, different supply voltages for different components and/or subsystems, etc. Power supply supervision in such an electronic system may involve monitoring each of the power rails to determine whether they are operating within desired voltage ranges (i.e., in-regulation). Furthermore, power supply sequencing may be required in such an electronic system to ensure that the power supplies corresponding to the various power rails are enabled in a proper order. In many existing electronic systems having multiple power rails, power supply supervision and power supply sequencing are treated as separate design considerations and, thus, implemented as separate system functions.